<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Crowns by yellow_heart_hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631762">Flower Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_heart_hero/pseuds/yellow_heart_hero'>yellow_heart_hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could be seen as romantic or platonic, M/M, author doesn't know how to tag, whatever floats your boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_heart_hero/pseuds/yellow_heart_hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roman is making flower crowns in the Imagination, and Janus joins him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's nothing too special for my first work posted to ao3. Just a cute little drabble ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was making flower crowns. It wasn't anything special, just an activity he found relaxing. He hummed, pulling another flower to add the crown. Inspecting it, he nodded at the progress he'd made so far. Roman had at least 2 other flower crowns seated beside him. He paused as he felt another presence rise up into the imagination. He turned to see Deceit, who stood just a little ways away.</p><p>Roman blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected to see Deceit today, not that he was complaining. He composed himself quickly. "Well, hello Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Lies! What can I do for you today?"</p><p>Deceit shrugged. "I /didn't/ just want to hang out with you." He said, moving sit down next to Roman. "If that's alright, of course." He added, pausing for a moment.</p><p>Roman smiled. "Of course it's fine! I'm simply making flower crowns"  He told Dee as he sat down.<br/>
For a small while they sat there, enjoying each others presence, until Roman turned to Deceit, finished flower crown in hand. Dee raised a brow. "Yes?"<br/>
Roman's only reply was to place the flower crown on Deceit's hat. He gave Dee a grin before beginning another flower crown.<br/>
Roman stopped for a moment to turn to Deceit again. "Do you wanna make a flower crown?"<br/>
Dee gave him a slight smirk. "I /can/ see why not."<br/>
Roman’s smile grew a little wider.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>